The Memory Will Never Die
by Rattlesnake316
Summary: How Whitefang came to be the loveable loner he is


**At the loonatics base that night after Ace and Lexi's wedding, Corey looks at all the memories he had with Lexi as his girlfriend which had upset him deeply when she broke up with him, Corey could feel his heart tear in two at the thought**

"**You got your happy ending Lexi, but what about me?" Corey looks towards his crucifix chain he got when he was young then towards the picture of him and Lexi before picks up his guitar and plays a song he knew from watching Rev play it**

**Corey**: I whisper in your ear  
The words you want to hear  
You feel the wind and it reminds you  
It happens every time  
You stop and close your eyes  
You can't deny what lives inside you  
Well I know it's hard to see  
What is meant to be  
When yesterday is so far behind you  
**"Corey you know I'll always love you" Lexi whispers in Corey's ear the night they first got together after Lexi broke up with Ace's abusive brother Wayne **  
Deep inside your soul knows I'm always there  
**Lexi and Corey share their first kiss with each other under the archway towards Lexi's front door not noticing a heartbroken Ace holding flowers walk away**  
You made me believe the day you surrender to me  
The memory will never die  
The love that you gave  
I'll never throw it away  
The memory will never die  
**Back to the present time Ace hears Corey singing and decides to join his singing**  
**Ace:** The tides take a turn  
Another lesson learned  
I'm right here but still you wonder  
Would you say that you need more  
And it's not what it was before  
It was before you're on your own and going under  
**Lexi catches Corey making out with Kelly and he tries to quickly explain it was a set-up but he gets a huge slap round the face which shockingly drops him to the floor**

"**STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, YOU HURT ME,I'M GONNA HURT YOU, WE'RE THROUGH" Lexi shouts from standing above Whitefang who feels his heartbreak in 12 pieces as Lexi yells abuse at her Ex, Corey sheds a genuine tear and just walks away not bothering to speak, he was a broken teenager.**  
Deep inside your soul knows I'm always there  
**For the next few months the pain of Lexi leaving him Corey stays at home for the rest of his freshman year not bothering to speak to anyone, Aleu knew he was planning his vengeance against Lexi **  
You made me believe the day you surrender to me  
The memory will never die  
The love that you gave  
I'll never throw it away  
The memory will never die  
**"Corey are you sure about this?" Tech asks uncertainly as Corey loads his paintball gun**

"**Tech, your are either a pup or a full blown coyote, this bitch deserves everything she gets, I missed my freshman year because of her, now it's payback" **  
Whenever you wake up  
Whenever you gave up  
All that you had for nothing at all  
The bed that you lay in  
Remember you made it  
And nobody's there to catch you when you fall  
**"Ladies and Gentleman, the most embarrassing moment you'll ever witness in history" Corey says as he, Rev, Tech and Duck take their positions in front of the cheerleaders**

**Lexi takes one look at the rafters and sees Aleu look at her as if to say "I told you, he'd get you back" as paintballs pelted the girls covering them in paint but the one that struck a nerve with everyone was the execution shot Corey did on Lexi with his paintball gun.**  
You made me believe the day you surrender to me  
the memory will never die  
the love that you gave  
I'll never throw it away  
the memory will never die  
***4 years later***

**The bells of church were ringing out as Ace and Lexi ran out of the church but a lone fedora sat on the steps as the one hand no one thought they'd see again**

"**Ya miss me?" a bearded 18 year old Whitefang says while smirking at Lexi and Ace, Ace shook hands with Corey but Lexi, well Lexi just stared circles into him but before Whitefang could answer Lexi runs and hugs him as Whitefang cries into her shoulder**

"**God I missed you Lex" **

"**I missed you too" Lexi replies with a tender kiss which Corey returns before he enters the church**  
You made me believe the day you surrender to me  
the memory will never die  
the love that you gave

I'll never throw it away  
the memory will never die

**When Corey finishes with his guitar he hears hands clapping from behind him**

"**You always did like my music better than Rev's" Corey says as he jumps down from the roof of the building in front of Lexi and Ace with Guitar behind his back as he walks inside as he and Lexi hold onto each other's hands not forgetting what they once had.**


End file.
